


Quite Something

by TMar



Series: This Thing Between Them [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Incest, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Peter and May take their mommy-and-baby fetish even further.





	Quite Something

**Author's Note:**

> I clicked underage because Peter is about 16 here. If that squicks you out, don't read it.
> 
> I don't know where all this stuff is coming from. I sit down to write and a thousand words of filthy piss porn comes out. Still, I'm writing again after 12 years, so I'll take it.
> 
> DO NOT READ if aunt/nephew sex squicks you out (and these two aren't even blood relatives, GoT fans) and especially don't read if diapers and associated fetishes are not your thing. I MEAN IT.

Quite Something

One thing Peter loved about waking up was doing his morning wetting in his diaper. It was usually already pretty wet from his nightly wee, but adding more warm liquid to it was soooo enjoyable.

He snuggled further into the pillow as he lay face-down, doing his business. Aaah.

"You're so fucking gorgeous when you wet your diaper," came Mommy's voice from next to him. "It gets me so hot."

Peter knew that it did; his first-ever sexual experience had been with May; his first orgasm inside a woman had been with May. And this thing between them showed no sign of abating. She loved what he did and she loved helping him with it. She also loved - and knew he loved - being called "Mommy".

He opened an eye and smiled at her. "What do you want your Baby to do, Mommy?"

May sat up, completely naked. "Does Baby wanna suckle?" She offered a breast with both her hands.

"Hmmm, yeah." Peter moved over and latched on; a stream of milk shot into his mouth. "Hmmmm." He hummed in fits and starts while he had his breakfast.

They had started this before May had even thought of taking medication to bring in milk. But since she was being regularly suckled, the medication had worked. They both knew it didn't always. The advantage of medication was that she had been able to stop taking it once the milk had come in and she was being suckled regularly.

It was a very sexual mother-baby thing they had going on, and they loved it. It played more into Peter's fetish than he had ever dreamed possible, and he had no doubt it fulfilled May in many ways as well.

When Peter finished suckling, he loosened his diaper and once freed, his wee-wee (always "wee-wee", never any other word for it) stood up as it always did. "Mommy," he said, "my wee-wee."

"What do you want this morning, Baby?"

"Will *you* suck *me* this time, Mommy?"

"Of course!" May scooched over and leaned down, taking his wet wee-wee into her mouth.

After he came, May wasn't interested in her own orgasm. She let him lie with his head pillowed just above her breast. "I love this," she said. "I love this so much, Baby."

"Me too, Mommy."

"I wish it could be just the two of us, 24/7."

"Me too."

"I know that's not possible, but..." She paused. "I want you to be thinking of me when you're at school."

"I do, Mommy. I do!" He assured her.

"I want you to wear a diaper at school so you'll think of me all day."

"At sch..." Peter looked up at her, startled.

"You can wear the pull-up type. Anything. I just want you to be thinking of me all the time."

What could Peter say? "Okay, Mommy."

***

Peter squirmed during English; he'd been wanting to wet all morning, but was worried that more than one wetting would saturate the diaper and it would leak. So he wanted to do it only once. He kind of liked holding it, to be honest. Well, if he could hold it for another 45 minutes there'd be a recess and he could go to an actual toilet.

When recess came he was called to Reception instead. And there was May, a bright smile on her face. The secretary showed them to an interview room just off the corridor. Once they were inside and the door was locked, May grinned at him. "I Googled conditions that needed special medication. And here we have your 'prescription'!" She passed him a very official-looking piece of paper.

Peter looked. "So..."

"Well, clearly I need to come in twice weekly and give it to you. I refused permission for the school nurse to do it." May sat down on the desk and began unbuttoning her blouse. "Time for lunch, Baby." She opened her bra - her *nursing* bra! - and beckoned him. He lay on the desk with his upper back across May's legs so he could reach her nipple, and began to suckle.

The sweet milk flowed into his mouth and he just lost himself in a haze of pleasure and satisfaction. He didn't even notice that he was wetting his diaper as he sucked.

Once he was done, he sat up, noticing then that he had flooded his diaper with warm baby wee. He looked up at May, a bit shocked. But as usual, May just smiled. "I've got what you need," she said, pulling another diaper from her large handbag. She proceeded to clean and powder him, pulling up the diaper for him. She pouted slightly. "I wish I got to suck you."

Peter bit his lip. "Me too." He usually got hard during diaper changes now, but if he wanted to make his next class he couldn't waste any more time. So instead he leaned over and kissed his Mommy. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Baby."

***

Patrolling was a bit more difficult when you had to remember you couldn't just 'go' whenever you felt like it. Not that there was a lack of back alleys for him to use as impromptu toilets, but that still required taking time out to find one with privacy, take the suit off, wee, put the suit on... He wished he could wear a diaper under the Spidey suit, but he knew the outline would be visible. It was annoying, but he tried to remember that this was a fetish, and there were still instances when he had to try and be 'normal'. Hah. A teen with spider powers being normal. In what reality!

***

Peter got back from patrolling when the sun was just going down. He hadn't found an alley earlier and then he'd been too busy webbing up some criminals who thought it would be a good idea to try and heist a cash-in-transit vehicle. He *really* needed to wet when he came home.

He had just swung in through his window when May was at the door. "There you are! I was about to call for take-out. Do you have a preference?"

Peter did not want to wet his Spidey suit. He tapped his Spider icon and the suit fell off, but he only managed to get out of it and take a couple more steps when had to squeeze his thighs together tightly. He just wasn't used to holding it for long periods anymore - or at all, really.

May was by his side immediately, cooing at him. "Does Baby need to wet?"

He just nodded furiously as he tried to make his way to the bathroom, his boxers still on. "M... Mommy..." Tears came into his eyes.

She was rubbing his back now. "There you go, Baby, it doesn't matter... You can let it out." She pressed her hand against his bladder.

"Aaah, May!" He was so shocked that her name just came out, as did some dribbles of wee.

But she pressed harder. "Let go, Baby. It's hard for babies to hold their wee. You don't have to, come on."

So Peter stood up straighter and let go. The trickle started slowly, but soon the wee was gushing out of him, completely soaking his boxers and running down his legs onto the floor. His face was red with embarassment, but when he looked at May she looked almost... proud of him. He closed his eyes at that, relaxing as he let the last of it go, adding to the puddle of wee spreading by his feet on the floor.

May continued to look proud. "Look at that, Baby boy. Look what you did."

He swallowed. "I wet myself."

"Hmmm, yes you did. Because babies can't hold it, can they? They need diapers, don't they?" She began to pull his boxers down his legs, the wet fabric catching onto them. He allowed her to drag them down, then stepped out of them, leaving them to soak up what wee they could from the floor.

He was hard again, but he only noticed this when May curled her hand around his wee-wee. "Baby is hard," she said. He only nodded.

May took him by the hand and, ignoring his wet footprints, led him into the lounge and made him wait by the sofa. She left for a bit and returned with a towel, draping it over the sofa. "Sit down, Baby."

Peter sat down on the towel, not sure what to do next. But he didn't have to do anything, as May stripped right there in front of him.

"Baby is going to make Mommy feel so good," she said, straddling him. 

Unable to help himself, Peter's hands went to her breasts just as she took his wee-wee in her hand and sank down on him, her wet hole swallowing him up.

"Aaah, Baby, you feel so good!" she moaned, throwing her head back, then bringing it forward again to look at him.

As he squeezed, her milk let down and started to dribble. "Mommy, look," he said, squeezing again.

"Hmm, yes, Mommy needs you to drink now."

Peter didn't have to be told twice. He latched on even as she began to move, and in a haze of feeling and blurry sensation, they fucked as he drank.

It seemed to go on forever as with every suck, May would move and the counterpoint of her up and down movement with his suckling got them both very closing to coming very quickly.

Only when her inner walls began to spasm did Peter let go, coming inside May even as she seized up and make little mewling noises, coming above him, her juices dripping down his wee-wee.

They sat there, May still in his lap, his wee-wee still inside her, breathing hard. They both had ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"Well," May began, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face, "that was quite something."

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"But you'll tell me if you don't like something? If we go too far?"

"I like everything," Peter said honestly.

"Good. Remember you can tell me if you don't, though."

"I know." He leaned up and kissed her. "Burgers?"

"Burgers." She got off him. "A quick shower and then I'll order, okay?"

He nodded.

"Use the towel for the puddle," May said. "We'll wash the stuff later."

By the time she got out, Peter had cleaned up the puddle and could take his own shower.

She put him into a clean diaper before they ordered burgers.

If this was what having this fetish and being May's baby was going to be like, Peter didn't want it ever to end.


End file.
